Thoroughbred
Foal = Tb Foal Bay.png|Bay Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Black.png|Black Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Chestnut.png|Chestnut Thoroughbred Foal Foal Cremello.png|Cremello Thoroughbred Foal Foal Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Dun.png|Dun Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Foal Foal Light Gray.png|Light Gray Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Foal Foal Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Palomino.png|Palomino Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Roan.png|Roan Thoroughbred Foal Tb Foal Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan Thoroughbred Foal |-| Horse = Tb Bay.png|Bay Thoroughbred |-| Pegasus = Pegasus Thoroughbred.png|Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Pegasus |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay Uni Foal.png|Bay |-| Unicorn = Paint uni a.png |-| Winged unicorn = Winged_unicorn_space.png |-| Game Info Coats and Colors 'Skill info:' Stamina 110.99 Speed 202.84 Dressage 183.52 Galloping 256.05 Trotting 53.31 Jumping 164.29 'Size:' Thoroughbreds range in size from 15.2 hands to 16.2 hands Ranking: Amongst purebred horses, Thoroughbreds have the highest Genetic Potential. The highest genetic potential among thoroughbreds is 12,511.67 as of November 3, 2018. In Competitions: They are the #1 breed for Gallop competitions. In the Classic Riding circuit, Thoroughbreds perform best in Gallop Races, although many also perform very well in Show Jumping and Cross-Country. As for western competitions they excel in cutting and western pleasure. 'Other Game Info:' The thoroughbred horse has been on the top listings for several years now, making drastic changes to the game. It also led Howrse.com around the turn into >10 excellency stars. Many crossbreeders on the game have included thoroughbred bloodline to enhance their system. Many well-ranked cross-bred horses have thoroughbred decent Notable players who have enhanced the skills of the breed: Apostle, Nix, SpartanCat, yani, and ILUVTCW. Real Info: The Thoroughbred is a popular horse used in racing, mostly speed races. They are well-rounded in other events such as dressage, cross-country, and show jumping, but are best at sports that require speed. They are the fastest horse breed in the world. They perform best in Gallop and Speed training. They are best (currently) at gallop races. In reality, The Thoroughbred is a horse breed best known for its use in horse racing. Although the word''thoroughbred'' is sometimes used to refer to any breed of purebred horse, it technically refers only to the Thoroughbred breed. Thoroughbreds are considered a "hot blooded" horse, known for their agility, speed and spirit. The Thoroughbred as it is known today was first developed in 17th and 18th century England, when native mares were crossbred with imported Arabian Stallions. All modern Thoroughbreds can trace their pedigrees to three stallions originally imported into England in the 1600s and 1700s, and to 74 foundation mares of English and Oriental (Arabian, Turkoman or Barb) blood. During the 1700s and 1800s, the Thoroughbred breed spread throughout the world; they were imported into North America starting in 1730 and into Australia, Europe, Japan and South America during the 1800s. Millions of Thoroughbreds exist worldwide today, with over 118,000 foals registered each year worldwide. Thoroughbreds are used mainly for racing, but are also bred for other riding disciplines, such as show jumping, combined training, dressage, polo, and fox hunting. They are also commonly cross-bred with other breeds to create new breeds or to improve existing ones, and have been influential in the creation of many important breeds, such as the Quarter Horse, the Standardbred, the Anglo-Arabian, and various Warmblood breeds. Thoroughbred racehorses perform with maximum exertion, which has resulted in high rates of accidents and other health problems. Racing has been proven to have a higher fatality rate than all other legal human and animal sports. Also, Thoroughbreds are prone to other health complications, including bleeding from the lungs, low fertility, abnormally small hearts and a small hoof to body mass ratio. There are several theories for the reasons behind the prevalence of accidents and health problems in the Thoroughbred breed, and research continues in the field. Old Versions Foal = Engelse Volbloed Dark Bay Thoroughbred Foal Donkerbruin Veulen.png|Dark Bay|linktext=Dark Bay Thoroughbred Foal Engelse Volbloed Dun Thoroughbred Foal Wildkleur Veulen.png|Dun|linktext=Dun Thoroughbred Foal |-| Horse = T Dun.png|Bay Engelse Volbloed Black Thoroughbred Zwart.png|Black|linktext=Black Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Cherry Bay Thoroughbred.png|Cherry Bay|link=http://howrse.wikia.com/wiki/Thoroughbred|linktext=Cherry Bay Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Chestnut Thoroughbred Kastanje.png|Chestnut|linktext=Chestnut Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Cremello Thoroughbred.png|Cremello|linktext=Cremello Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Dapple Gray Thoroughbred Gestippeld grijs.png|Dapple Gray|linktext=Dapple Gray Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Dark Bay Thoroughbred Donkerbruin.png|Dark Bay|linktext=Dark Bay Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Dun Thoroughbred Wildkleur.png|Dun|linktext=Dun Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Flaxen Chestnut Thoroughbred Zweetvos Kastanje.png|Flaxen Chestnut|linktext=Flaxen Chestnut Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Flaxen Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Zweetvos Leverkastanje.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut|linktext=Flaxen Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Light Gray Thoroughbred Lichtgrijs.png|Light Gray|linktext=Light Gray Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Leverkastanje.png|Liver Chestnut|linktext=Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Mouse Gray Thoroughbred Muisgrijs.png|Mouse Gray|linktext=Mouse Gray Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Palomino Thoroughbred.png|Palomino|linktext=Palomino Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Roan Thoroughbred.png|Roan|linktext=Roan Thoroughbred Engelse Volbloed Strawberry Roan Thoroughbred Roodschimmel.png|Strawberry Roan|linktext=Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = Thoroughbred_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Thoroughbred_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Engelse Volbloed Pegasus Thoroughbred.png|Cherry Bay Pegasus|link=http://howrse.wikia.com/wiki/Thoroughbred|linktext=Cherry Bay Pegasus Thoroughbred Thoroughbred_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Thoroughbred_Dapple_Gray_Pegasus.png|Dapple Gray Thoroughbred_Dark_Bay_Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Thoroughbred_Dun_Pegasus.png|dun Thoroughbred_Flaxen_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Thoroughbred_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred_Fleabitten_Gray_Pegasus.png|Fleabitten Gray Thoroughbred_Light_Gray_Pegasus.png|Light Gray Thoroughbred_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred_Mouse_Gray_Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray Thoroughbred_Palomino_Pegasus.png|Palomino Thoroughbred_Roan_Pegasus.png|Roan Thoroughbred_Strawberry_Roan_Pegasus.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Engelse Volbloed Dark Bay Thoroughbred Unicorn Foal Donkerbruin Veulen.png|Dark Bay Unicorn|linktext=Dark Bay Thoroughbred Unicorn Foal |-| Unicorn = Thoroughbred_Bay_Unicorn.png|Bay Thoroughbred_Black_Unicorn.png|Black Thoroughbred_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Thoroughbred_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Thoroughbred_Dapple_Gray_Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Engelse Volbloed Dark Bay Thoroughbred Unicorn Donkerbruin.png|Dark Bay Unicorn|linktext=Dark Bay Thoroughbred Unicorn Thoroughbred_Dun_Unicorn.png|dun Thoroughbred_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Thoroughbred_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred_Fleabitten_Gray_Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Thoroughbred_Light_Gray_Unicorn.png|Light Gray Thoroughbred_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Thoroughbred_Palomino_Unicorn.png|Palomino Thoroughbred_Roan_Unicorn.png|Roan Thoroughbred_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Thoroughbred_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Thoroughbred_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Thoroughbred_Cherry_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Thoroughbred_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Thoroughbred_Dapple_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Thoroughbred_Dark_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Thoroughbred_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|dun Thoroughbred_Flaxen_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Thoroughbred_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred_Fleabitten_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Thoroughbred_Light_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Light Gray Thoroughbred_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Thoroughbred_Mouse_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Thoroughbred_Palomino_Winged_Unicorn.png|Palomino Thoroughbred_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Roan Thoroughbred_Strawberry_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse